Foldable containers are commonly used to store and/or ship various products. Foldable containers provide benefits over non-foldable containers at least because foldable containers can be folded from a flat configuration into a three-dimensional configuration.
It is much easier to ship and store containers when they are in relatively flat in a “stowed” configuration. Consequently, containers are usually not moved from their stowed configurations into their three-dimensional “deployed” configurations until they are needed. This often results in the containers being assembled by personnel that may or may not be familiar with the process of folding a particular container. Consequently, it would be beneficial for the container to be designed such that it is relatively easy to move the container from a stowed configuration into a deployed configuration.
Once the container is folded into a deployed configuration, users are often required to apply tape or some other adhesive to hold the container in the deployed configuration. Often, however, such adhesive is damaging to the container and/or inappropriate for the particular application. Consequently, it would be beneficial if the container included one or more feature for securing the container in the deployed configuration without requiring the use of adhesives. Furthermore, some containers, especially large bulk containers, require reinforcing straps. If a user forgets to install the strap and/or installs the strap incorrectly, the container can break. Consequently, it would be beneficial if the container was configured such that it did not require a reinforcing strap.
Many large bulk containers require two people to assemble the container. Consequently, it would be beneficial if large bulk containers could be safely assembled by a single person.
A bulk container is a specific type of container that is particularly well-suited for holding a large volume of items, material, or the like (“bulk material”). Such containers are often fabricated from one or more piece of flat material that is folded into a three-dimensional container having a plurality of vertical panels extending upwards from a bottom panel so as to define an interior area for holding the product. In many cases, the container is placed on a pallet so that the product can be moved without requiring the bottom panel to be sturdy enough to hold the entire weight of the product. While providing a relatively continuous barrier by itself, the various cuts and folds forming the bottom of the container create gaps and holes through which bulk material can escape from the interior area of the container and/or through which foreign objects can migrate into the interior area, potentially contaminating the bulk material. In some embodiments, an additional piece of material is required to cover and/or otherwise seal these gaps and holes. Unfortunately, such extra piece of material can be misplaced or forgotten. Furthermore, such extra pieces of material are not always sized appropriately for the container. Consequently, it would be beneficial if the various panels and/or flaps of the container included features for covering any gaps and/or holes so that a separate piece of material is not required.